User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
For previous chat's view: *User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Chatlogs Yours truly, I... I am the King!Talk19:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) % shield/ your weapons The % of the shield to get your weapons are really low. Can you consider make the percentage like this? *1% Chance to make a killed enemy drop a Legendary TDW weapon *0.1% Chance to make a killed enemy drop a Pearlescent TDW weapon :No, not really, if you read correctly you've noticed that EVERY kill counts, 0.1 and 0.01 is good enough, yesterday I literally had 3 Pearl droppings, one after the other (not even kidding). And besides this is how the real Legendary/Pearlescent RaritySpawnScale setting are so.... Do your best. :Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ I... I am the King!Talk 16:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :PS: ~Consider to leave a pic behind of the stuff you've found so far! this weapon/gear thing you made sounds totally stellar! is there any way to put it on a mac version? Ramorite (talk) 02:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Mac, Mac... Mac, lemme think. I don't own a Mac so I'm completely at loss when I comes to that system, however I do know someone who helped another person with a Mac to my Fix.upk file. Just a sec, looking it up... here: Talk:End-User Created Content/Legendary Fix, it's under the header of "applying the fix", that might help ya! I... I am the King!Talk 09:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Grimmjow. I downloaded your gear packages and would like to give some feedback. I am new to the wiki and am not sure if this is the place for this sort of thing but...here goes. First, I would like to say I stumbled a lot with errors before I finally found you saying somewhere that DrZed's patch was needed. I know that this may be common knowledge for the average Borderlands addict, but I'd recommend you putting it on installation notes for helping newbies like me. Ok, now onto the mod itself. I have to say that the mod is riddled with lots of good ideas and great weapon designs and new, awesome models. However, it has some huge flaws that I simply couldn't overlook. First, the shield you need to even get the action started seems way too powerful. Compared to any other non-pearlescent shield it has too good stats. Second, I don't think using a shield is really the smartest idea for "getting things started", because shields are supposed to be hard to find and not given right away. I think the best fix would be changing the effect on a grenade mod, since those aren't a challenge to find anyway, as well as making it low priced (your shield was priced 1 million at lvl 44, much higher than anything in that level range). I would suggest making all of the grenade mods with this effect and let the player choose which to use, but if that takes too much time, you could just make it for the most easy to use one, contact grenades. This will also let you use some other of your awesome shields without losing the effect of the mod. Next, the effect of the starting gear you provide is simply too much, it seems exaggerated. Some people said 0.1 and 0.01 is too low, but they probably didn't even play the mod! I found myself flooded in legendaries and pearls, to the point it became redundant to play. I suggest lowering the chances of them to appear significantly, or this mod will become a borefest, since you'll have too high rarity gear very often. Also, that effect of making loot drops is too high too, every enemy drops loot now, and not bad loot, high level loot! I suggest lowering the effect (it's 10% now, if I remember correctly) to 1% or 0.5%. Too much loot is bad, it makes the game way too easy. As for the legendaries and pearls, I suggest reducing their drop rates for normal mobs to 0.03% and 0.002% respectively, but giving bosses higher drop rates. Give 0.3% and 0.02% for normal bosses (badass skags, bruisers, bandits etc.) and a much bigger 1% and 0.1% respectively for large bosses like Sledge, Skagzilla, Flynt etc. This way, I think the experience will be better, not flooded in loot but still with nice drop rates. Note that this is purely my opinion, and you may alter the numbers however you like. ---- Ok, now I'd like to give an opinion of the weapons that I've found. I'll try not to spoil their effects too much. Cerberus- I think this weapon is way too powerful. It has everything, from magazine size, to accuracy, damage and fire rate. I think you should nerf it in either accuracy or fire rate, because it's just too powerful for a legendary. Stingray- I love the new effect on this weapon. It's original and very useful. Annihilator- Seems fairly balanced, with a nice scope. The accuracy could take a hit though, since it is a machinegun after all. Oneshot- I've been lucky enough to find one of these. I'll have to congratulate you, this is one of my favourites! It's very original, and very powerful. The scope is a nice touch too. The sound when you shoot seems to cut off rather abruptly though, I think you should do something about that. Cricket- It's a funny weapon, and could be useful in some situations. Killswitch- It seems like a nice idea, although I haven't found it. The effect shouldn't work on big bosses though (Skagzilla, Sledge etc.) I also think it would be more interesting if the effect would only worked on critical hit. Comet- Overall balanced, and explosive legendaries were fairly scarce. Not anymore. Scarlet Tempest- A new shock weapon was needed, but this is just overkill! I suggest you either tone down the effect, lower the fire rate, give it insane recoil or or just make it rarer than the other pearls. It's simply way too powerful! Betelgeuse- Insane magazine. I like it. Vigilante- A nice addition to the ammo regen weapons. Paladin- I'm not sure if the critical hit chance fits Tediore too much (it also makes the weapon a tad too powerful). Reckoner- The new effect is interesting for anyone that isn't Lilith (Mordecai approves of this weapon). Guerilla- Dahl's Penetrator has nothing on this! Antelope- The only thing particular to this repeater is it's horrible fire rate! Why is it legendary? Eviscerator- I really like the new barrel on this. The fire rate is great too, really great weapon! Obliterator- The accuracy seems WAY too high for a masher! Maybe 85.0 or even 90.0, but this is too much. Sawed-off- Great for close quarters battles, although the fire rate and reload speed kind of put me off. Earthquake- A Cobra with less fire rate and more accuracy. Not bad. Altair- Another weapon that has too much damage, accuracy, magazine size and fire rate all at once. I suggest reworking it somehow, it's way too powerful, especially for a legendary. On a side note, it's also one of the most common. Make it rarer, or possibly pearl. Cassiopeia- The effect on this weapon is great, and the new paintjob is cool too. Great weapon overall. Warden- I do not see the need of this weapon, as there is already an ammo regen combat rifle. I suggest reworking it into a machine gun. Salvation- Again, an interesting remodel, and some very good health regeneration. Abaddon- Maybe it's just me, but this weapon seems to proc too seldom. Kovrov- I've always loved Vladof machine guns, and this one is so much better than the Revolution! ---- All right, now all that's left to discuss are the shields. Godspeed- A really helpful effect. Supernova- This is the only "Wave" shield that actually managed to kill something! The elemental resistance is great too, can help a lot with shock weapons. Procyon- This one is actually a lot worse than the loot effect on the first shield you have to use! Then again, I've already suggested reworking it, so it might prove useful if you do. Aegis- Given the very strong effect, I would suggest reducing either cooldown or capacity. Hardass- The much needed explosion resistance shield. Good job. The description has a minor typo, it should be "wimps". Sovereign- Could you explain please what stats it exactly effects? Undying- This one should probably be legendary, so the Immortal can be pearl, since it's a buffed up version of it. Having both at the same rarity seems a bit off. All right, that's all for now. I eagerly await your response! Aeodkiller (talk) 19:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Aeodkiller :This is a great response to my gear, do note that its gear is meant to be END GEAR as in End-User Created content (End of the original game addition), so it was focused on lvl. 69 personages who completed the game (please refer to the official Gearbox Software Borderlands Forums, under the banner or "Off-worlder Creations"). Also the fact that you find it alot is because I did not create all this so you would have trouble finding it (I know people who haven't found a single Pearl since the release of Knoxx). This pack is meant to be used, not waited for, take NolaFTW's snowguns collection for example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS1m96Vzzz0, (download that and you'll get a special code from me for a REALLY special weapon). However he set it so you'd get a drop on every kill, unlike me. As for your review: *Cerberus: Can't help it, it's a Atlas, It does all that, however I'm assuming you play alone? This because it's usefulness goes down with more, besides it's damage is not that much of a difference to any other machine pistol with the double accessory. *Annihilator: It's a Hyperion. It does that. *Oneshot: Awesome weapon, however the sound is nothing I can help, I got the soundpackage from someone else, I asked for a better one but that was about 2 months ago... Still no response. Maybe do myself? Expect crap quality, I only have a IPOD NANO to record this stuff. *Killswitch: It's balanced, the killshot is balanced, due to low fire rate and the fact that you need to HIT (since it's a revolver, it's going to be hard shooting a moving target). However it's most notable (funny) feature is that it can cripple a modded shield without the need of trespassing. I'm, however, thinking about adding the "Flop shot" which does zippo damage. *Scarlet Tempest: No, it's a unique weapon, it functions the way it does, I personally love it. However I find it quite balanced with it's eagerness to empty your ammo reserves. It also does not proc. always, given a firefight (a good one) and you'll notice the big proc's are left out. *Paladin: The crit. boost is needed to make it kill stuff (it's quite hard without), go kill Alpha Skags, you'll see. *Antelope: Get the TK body variant. *Obliterator: It's a Hyperion, it does that, don't use in close quarters, might lose a life... or 2. *Sawed-off: Refer to the Gears Of War 3 Sawed-off shotgun, check youtube, you'll see. Also note that the bullets travel about 5 meters before disappearing (close quarters) *Altair: Far less damage then the Skullmasher, consumes 2 bullets per shot, empty's your ammo stock fast (see it from the wide side, not just the Support Gunner side). Compare it to the Penetrator, and see which kills first... I'd say Penetrator. *Warden: Higher firerate, higher reloadspeed. Guardian: Higher damage, Higher tech. value. *Abbadon: Fire rate, equals heavy tech pool drain. Let it load up for a moment before you unleash fury. *Procyon: I needed something! People complaining about the Scavenger, etc. And that is all it does (I even delayed recharge kick-in) *Aegis: Delayed recharge kick-in. *Hardass: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=whimp. *Sovereign: Compare your weapon's' performance with and without it equipped. *Undying: Prolongs bleed-out by a WHOLE LOT, increase of health gained when you get back up. Nuff said. :Also note that I'm currently constructing video's for YouTube (commentary) please watch for the rest of your needs. I hope this filled in the blanks. Thanks for the detailed review, appreciate it. However I made my guns with ALL of the existing Legendary/Pearlescent equipment in mind, this to keep them straight in between them. Can I get some pic's of the stuff you found? I... I am the King!Talk 23:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I now understand why the weapons are so easy to find. I can imagine at level 69 things are a lot tougher with Crawmerax being like...4 levels ahead of you and all the baddies in other DLC's (I plan on getting TFC sometime). Anyways, thank you very much for your reply. This pack might not be what I'm currently looking for, but at level 69 I am sure it will be a lot more balanced and less of an "easymode" button. Thank you very much for the responses on every weapon I listed, it makes understanding them a lot easier (I still didn't get the Antelope one though, how am I supposed to get it with TK material when it's a repeater and not a shotgun?). I am very sorry but I've thrown all the guns I've found after fooling around with them and then closed the game. I could do another run , but I'd rather wait endgame so it's more fun for me. I'll try to give you screenshots then, if you need them. I'm not really interested in Nola's package as it's way too silly for my tastes. Anyways, when I'll be using it again, I'll be sure to store all weapons in my inventory and screenshot them, although I can't promise I'll use it again any time soon (reaching level 69 without spoiling the game is time consuming, and I've also got other games to take care of). Also, I want to add that I'm really looking forward to your video, as well as any other wacky devastating weapon designs you may have in mind (I'd suggest doing something like Whitting's Elephant Gun, since it's my favourite weapon :P). And yes, I did use support gunner when testing it, while also going against somewhat low level mobs (didn't want to get overleveled), so my opinions weren't really accurate. I apologise for that. Last but not least, I really suggest you buff the Procyon. I've only fought 3 enemies with it, but none of them dropped anything, while with your starting shield I'm getting items on every kill. It feels lacking. :No biggy, now you understand the meaning behind it's super-find. The ref. towards Mr. Nola's Snowstuff is just because his Shield drops a Pearl/Legendary on every kill (unlike mine's). As for the Antelope, TK is a body type not a material grade (TK body increases fire rate). As for the Procyon, it's a loot SCAVENGER shield, it influences scavenge-albe stuff, like Skagpiles/Chests or Crawmerax! However I'll take another look at it's performance for ya. I hope that you are not inconvenienced by the misunderstanding that it was meant for early gameplay and I hope I can still please you with my stuff even after Borderlands 2's release. I... I am the King!Talk 23:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Note that after our debate, I had this weird thought and went to do a check-up on my Grimmjow Shield, and noticed a Error, I've fixed the error and re-placed the old download file with a new one. So I'd suggest you re-download the GEAR PACK to squish this issue. For future usage!I... I am the King!Talk 00:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah I understand what you mean by TK now (was thinking of TK's Wave custom material before). However, I don't really understand how that would help. Sure it wouldn't have such a bad firerate, but I still don't find anything legendary or special about it. Thanks for the Procyon clarification. As for the Grimmjow Shield, what was the error? Also, do I have to redownload the whole pack (customitems, customweapons and customweapons2) or just one of those? (since I suppose the shield itself is in customitems) Also, thank you a lot for the replies so far. 00:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Aeodkiller :Just the Gear pack needs to get re-downloaded, as for the Antelope, it shoots a bullets which ricochets 5 times and on every ricochet it splits of 2 more projectiles which ricochet 2 times (no splits on their ricochets), that is why it's called the Antelope and that is why it has the "So long, gay boys!" Description. And the error itself was minor but it would not allow a few items to be spawned, as I forgot to add their pools into the Grand-itemspawn Loot definition. And as for my swiftness in response, I like being swift, I hate to keep people hanging or being hung. Cheers! I... I am the King!Talk 00:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The video's are taking longer then expected, since I'm having trouble with converting .xej to .wmv for YouTube to operate on. So this'll take a while, and I still need to make about 4-5 more vid's for my 2nd weapon pack (about 10min each). I... I am the King!Talk 14:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well I don't think the vid's are going to work out, seeing as I need about 2 1/2 hours to upload 35% of one video, considering I have about 10. This is not going to work. So I guess the vid's are a NO GO, unless someone nice comes around who can upload these vid's and have them go under my name (credit to). I... I am the King!Talk 20:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal has requested admin priviledges on this wiki. Please review and respond here. 21:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Played my part in the journey to come. I... I am the King!Talk 21:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for participating! happypal (talk • ) 09:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Download? Do you have to play on PC to get all these awesome weapons downloaded? I only have an xbox and I'm wondering if you have to be on PC to download these awesome weapons. 19:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :As stated, you'll need a PC, sorry mate. I... I am the King!Talk 19:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) new info?????? hey i would do this myself but i figured i would leave it to the pros. but lately i have noticed that there is tons of new info that hasnt been posted on the site yet. the wimoweh trailer, the new sanctuary walkthrough along with tiny tina info, as well as the new badass rank system, skills have been released, new enemy types have been shown, borderlands veterans awards, and class skins that have been shown. :Please don't "leave it to the pros". If everybody waited for the pros, no one would ever do anything. Wikis are about users. ALL users. :If you have information, then please share it. Just make sure the information you put is referenced and verifiable. Du to the "unreleased" nature of the game, we can't have speculation. happypal (talk • ) 05:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::^--Nuff said. And I didn't even know what he wanted from me! I... I am the King!Talk 14:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Xbox Live I know that you used to be on my friends list, but now I can't seem to find you... If you wouldn't mind re-adding me, it'd be great Mr Monkeybacon (talk) 21:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :The reason why I deleted you is simply because you seemed not to be interested anymore to me, you didn't invite me even once during my spend-online-time, so I figured this would be best. But it seems you still want to spend time, so ok, I'll re-send one. I... I am the King!Talk 07:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) cobra parts thanks, grimmy. (can't get back into chat) 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hail to Sacha Baron Cohen! I... I am the King!Talk 22:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Fastball/Unkempt Harold/Bouncing Bonny Since these drops are yet to be confirmed by any legitimate users, I thought I would ask you if you have done any meddling in those specific drop pools (Boll, Savage Lee, Loot Midgets respectively). If you haven't, it would be a good thing for the wiki to know whether or not they're real drops or if we have to add them to the list of unknowns. Thanks! Gideon Gordon Graves 22:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, going to check it now. I... I am the King!Talk 17:42, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :(Update) :Done, enjoy! I... I am the King!Talk 18:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) more lootable objects i added the toilets, ice sculptures, explosive tanks, and graves to the Lootable object page. care to take a gander and double-check my edits? specifically, what the game calls the explosive tanks and the icicles and what drops from what. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 01:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo. I... I am the King!Talk 20:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) On Xbox Hey, Mr. Grimm. any way of getting these weapons or items on the 360 yet? this gear is incredible, but i usually play offline. know anywhere i can go on LIVE to get it? Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 15:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry mate, as stated in the descriptions, and various other locations. The weapon/gear packs I've constructed are only available for the PC variant of Borderlands. As that is the only platform with allows "tempering/alternation" of the files the game contains. Sorry to disappoint. Your only option at using them is though the PC. I... I am the King!Talk 17:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Question/ideas :Sorry if i sound like an idiot, but im getting borderlands 1 for the pc, and want to know where to get this dust wastes gear. it lloks awsome! could you send me a link to where i can download this awesome stuff? Thanks! Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 20:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Currently the files are unavailable. My UnrealEditor went dead on me and so did the install package .dll files from my Borderlands. Meaning I can't get into the files themselves. I was working on a patch/update of the files, but since it ran out on me in the middle of the process, the files themselves are "halfbaked" as it were (not suitable to play with). So I'll have to disappoint you, you can't get them currently. Until I find a way to get it all running again. I... I am the King!Talk 22:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::So, all the stuff, even the things you are done with, like the old dust wastes gear? man, that's unfortunate. i hope you get it working again. im not gonna whine or anything, i know it ain't your fault. just keep us posted if you can, and i hope it starts working again soon. thanks for telling me. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:19, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm in the business of getting a new laptop, I will be able to continue from there. And if we are lucky Gearbox could decide to release a patch that allows me to tinker with Borderlands 2 as well, I'm thinking of also setting over all the items I've created and converge them to optimal BL2 gear as well. So that people can use them in both BL1 and 2 I... I am the King!Talk 19:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, keep us updated. i think i speak for at least part of the community when i say that this stuff you make is amazing. i hope to get my hands on some of this stuff, and see it firsthand. and if you are open to ideas, i may have some that would work, even if only on the first game. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 20:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I appreciate your enthusiasm, and yes I was working on a 3rd weapon pack. Idea's are welcome (nothing to fancy though, like a cow/lizard-nuke-launcher etc.) But yeah, ideas are indeed welcome! I... I am the King!Talk 21:53, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::'Cow/lizard-nuke-launcher'? Dear god, no. i will have a small list of weapon ideas and stuff that i will float to you tomorrow. i have put some serious thought into them, so they are more than just revolvers shooting grenades or something like that, i made sure they were at least reasonable. shoud i put them here tomorrow, or is there somewhere special i should post them to you? Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Alright then, i will post them here. keep in mind, changes are welcome and anticipated. some of them are more solid than others. i will set them up as follows: |-weapon class, rarity, suggested manufacturer, non- prefixed name, red text, round/pellet count (if not shown, assume one), part bonuses, effects. :::::::here we go: :::::::|-Machine gun, orange, Atlas/Dahl, Slipstream, Much more than jet lag, x4, +damage, +magazine, +recoil -accuracy, three of the rounds fired travel like a helix rocket launcher, moving very fast and dealing low damage with a central round dealing high damage and moving much slower than normal bullets. :::::::|-Machine gun, Pearlescent, Vladolf/Atlas/Dahl, Psychopath, I can SEE! PAAAIN!!, +melee damage +Critical hit damage +movement speed, always shock or explosive. :::::::|- Revolver, Pearlescent, Jakobs, Jackass, Yes. Yes you are., x3, +damage +fire rate +recoil +Critical hit damage, each round in magazine fires twice per trigger pull, resulting in a x6 pellet count without as much damage reduction compared to a masher. :::::::|-Smg, Pearlescent, Torgue/Dahl, Cruncher, Sometimes, you just need to CRUNCH somebody..., x4, +damage +fire rate +magazine size +Critical hit damage -accuracy, Anarchy based, always both explosive and incendiary x4 with reduced elemental damage penalty, when an enemy is killed with a critical hit, they explode and other enemies in radius proc incendiary damage. :::::::|-Smg, Orange, Dahl, Murderer, Who's afraid of the big bad wolf...?, -damage +Crit damage(lots), +fire rate +magazine size, never elemental, critical hits return 3-5% damage dealt, have 40% chance to ignore shields. :::::::|-Sniper, Pearlescent, Torgue, Dreamcrusher, Aww... Poor thing., x5, +crit damage, always 3 round mag, never explosive. :::::::|-Smg, Orange, Tediore, Refund, Compensatioooon!, -(major reduction - ~25%)damage -fire rate -magazine size, increases loot rarity, similar to a scavanger class mod (+2 team find rare items). :::::::|-Shotgun, Orange, Atlas, Assassin, Peek-a-Boo!, x12, +damage +fire rate, always spawns 2-round mag, bullets form inverted triangle. :::::::|-Revolver,Orange, Dahl/Atlas, Freak, Crazier than a Taxi Driver..., +damage +crit damage + accuracy, no special effects. :::::::There's most of them. thoughts? Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) |-Machine gun, orange, Atlas/Dahl, Slipstream, Much more than jet lag, x4, +damage, +magazine, +recoil -accuracy, three of the rounds fired travel like a helix rocket launcher, moving very fast and dealing low damage with a central round dealing high damage and moving much slower than normal bullets. Interesting idea, I like it. The problem which it will have is that the helix bullets will have a high velocity, making the "view" of their spiral pattern invisible to most. I think I'll give this one a go. |-Machine gun, Pearlescent, Vladolf/Atlas/Dahl, Psychopath, I can SEE! PAAAIN!!, +melee damage +Critical hit damage +movement speed, always shock or explosive. Movement speed on a gun seems far fetched and the mechanics are quite simple, I don't think this'll do. |- Revolver, Pearlescent, Jakobs, Jackass, Yes. Yes you are., x3, +damage +fire rate +recoil +Critical hit damage, each round in magazine fires twice per trigger pull, resulting in a x6 pellet count without as much damage reduction compared to a masher. Not a bad idea, might give it a go, not certain though. |-Smg, Pearlescent, Torgue/Dahl, Cruncher, Sometimes, you just need to CRUNCH somebody..., x4, +damage +fire rate +magazine size +Critical hit damage -accuracy, Anarchy based, always both explosive and incendiary x4 with reduced elemental damage penalty, when an enemy is killed with a critical hit, they explode and other enemies in radius proc incendiary damage. This weapon will be an overkill on anything, the mechanic is quite complex but it will make the weapon to powerful, maybe without the splash damage and the crit. bonus but still with the elements and the anarchy base it might do. |-Smg, Orange, Dahl, Murderer, Who's afraid of the big bad wolf...?, -damage +Crit damage(lots), +fire rate +magazine size, never elemental, critical hits return 3-5% damage dealt, have 40% chance to ignore shields. Also quite the overkill with extra crit. + shield ignore + health consume. Maybe without the health consume it becomes more plausible to make. |-Sniper, Pearlescent, Torgue, Dreamcrusher, Aww... Poor thing., x5, +crit damage, always 3 round mag, never explosive. Quite the dull mechanic for a pearlescent sniper rifle. I don't think this'll do. |-Smg, Orange, Tediore, Refund, Compensatioooon!, -(major reduction - ~25%)damage -fire rate -magazine size, increases loot rarity, similar to a scavanger class mod (+2 team find rare items). Funny idea, might give it a go. |-Shotgun, Orange, Atlas, Assassin, Peek-a-Boo!, x12, +damage +fire rate, always spawns 2-round mag, bullets form inverted triangle. A funshot èh? (funshot = special spray pattern), I like the idea. |-Revolver, Orange, Dahl/Atlas, Freak, Crazier than a Taxi Driver..., +damage +crit damage + accuracy, no special effects. No special effects? No thank you kindly. I... I am the King!Talk 09:22, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. well, thank you for your consideration, if any of these guns see production it will make my day/week/ month/ etc. do what you can about them, especially the Cruncher. such a weapon would be fun to play with. yeah, the explosion would be too much, and an anarchy- based weapon really doesnt need extra crit damage. maybe if you just cut those away it would work... perhaps reduce its damage on the incindiary part? i dunno.. pretty much just feel free to change them around as you like. i will grab borderlands 1 for the pc and start leveling! Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 16:17, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::You'd better ;-) I might have the new laptop somewhere within 4-6 weeks. Still looking for a buyer for this one. In the mean time I'll see if I can reinstall BL on this laptop (need to find a way round that loophole) I... I am the King!Talk 22:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::awesome. i cant wait to see what you do whith some of these. i will let you know if i think of anything else that isn't too obnoxious. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 15:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::here, i did some considering on two of the better smgs. perhaps this may help get them realized: ::The cruncher can be balanced via not adding extra crit damage, explosion on critical kill, and magazine size, while allowing the damage to not reflect the elemental attributes, like having ~170-200x4 damage at ::level 69, and a normal Anarchy magazine size. that would make it a much more reasonable item. ::The murderer can be fixed by negating the health drain, reducing crit damage bonus, and making it more to par in damage, as opposed to more crit damage bonuses. reducing the shield penetration chance to 10% would probably help as well. ::honestly, i'm still freaking out that you are even considering making some of these. me and some of my friends that live near me are in shock. i mean, im a calm person by nature, but this is a big deal! Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 14:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::These solutions were along my thinking lines. Nice. Also, shock? Seriously? It's always nice to see hard work getting appreciated. But don't go overboard now, as you know I'm looking "LOOKING" at laptops right now. These babies aren't cheap and I don't plan to bankrupt myself (even though my max budget is about €2250,- for one). I'm trying to plan ahead into the long run with one and this will take a while, since I have to make serious considerations and evaluations on parts/specs/longevity of parts/etc. But all in all I'm glad you and your friends enjoy it so far... Question: Did your friends help think of the above standing weapon ideas? Also do they play BL? I... I am the King!Talk 15:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::no, i thought these up myself. i have a few friends that game in my town, not many, and anyone who makes workable mods is pretty awesome. it's juust something a boring town does. im not gonna go freaking out, i will probably forget about it for a while. that's quite a lot of money to have to spend on a laptop. you could easilty afford something like an Alienware system or Digital Storm for about €1350- 1800. i have one friend who is gonna get borderlands 1 as well, for the pc, so as to have someone to game with. i dont have internet at home, so this kinda thing is a big deal to me. i have seen your stuff since i started playing borderlands 1, and it's always been one of those things that i have always wanted to have some of them. and the thought of realizing that goal, not to mention someday seeing something that came out of my head go in an awesome game, it really strikes me as one of the coolest things i can think of. it's like being in a movie or something. I know things wont happpen for a while, and that it might take a few years even. but it still just seems shocking to me. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC)